Room 309: We Stick Together Like Glue
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of cute, fluffy and romantic stories with the team of Room 309
1. 4 girls, 1 Family

**Room 309: We Stick Together Like Glue**

 **Pairing: Nozomi x Miyata x Kazane x Non**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Keijo or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Well then, since this got some attention from my last story, I thought I'd make another one. And yes, it's a foursome pairing, cause why not, hm? Also...though it's kinda lame, but I'm making this a multi-chaptered fluffy stories about my OT4, so...yeah. Some of it mainly focuses on my most favorite girl, Kazane Aoba.**

 **So please enjoy this running series of fluffiness, cuteness and of course, romance~!**

Kazane sits at the edge of her bed, reading her favorite magazine. It's after the girls got done training and were getting ready for bed, too. However, the shy girl isn't ready to sleep just yet. And Nozomi immediately takes notice while coming her hair.

"Kazane-chan," she says as she sets down the brush and gets on her knees on the bed, making it creak a little. "Aren't you tired yet?"

Kazane's pony-tail wagging immediately gives Nozomi the answer, which the gymnast can understand perfectly.

"Oh, I see," Nozomi says.

"We had a rough day, though," Non says as she lies on her stomach and clutches her pillow. "Training was hard."

"You're telling me," Miyata agrees.

The bluenette stretches out her arms and looks back and forth at her three girlfriends. "So training was a little difficult. But at least we learned ta keep our butts stronger than earlier. Isn't that amazin'?"

"Well, I guess," Miyata says.

Nozomi turns back toward her shy girlfriend. "So, what do you think, Kazane-chan? Do you want to do anything before bed?"

The shy brunette closes her magazine and slightly turns toward her cheerful girlfriend, blushing. Nozomi giggles as she hops out of bed, grabs her shoulders and gently makes her face her.

"Come on, Kazane-chan~!" She coos. "Don't be shy!"

Kazane blushes harder than earlier as her pony-tail wags again. "W-well...y'all want a massage before bed?"

Non brightens as she immediately raises her hand. "Oh, yes, please!"

"Count me in~!" Nozomi chimes in.

"Guess that's no problem," Miyata says with a small smile.

The gymnast pats the middle of her bed excitedly. "We can do our massages here then. Oh, come on, Kazane-chan. Don't be shy. It's okay." She looks at the shy brunette, who is fiddling with her fingers.

Kazane nods slowly as she gestures her hand towards the bed as her red haired girlfriend immediately plops down on the bed. The brunette cracks her knuckles and does her magic with her hands at massaging. The red head sighs with bliss at the shy girl's touch and closes her eyes, feeling more relaxed than ever.

For Kazane, she is happy that she's giving her own massaging treatment towards her three girlfriends. She gives a few more gentle, but firm rubs against Non's behind and towards the middle of her back, making the red head sigh with bliss again and the shy girl smile.

"Does it...feel good?" Kazane asks, softly.

"Oh, yes!" Non replies as she rests her head on her arms. "You're doing great as always."

Kazane lets out a soft giggle as she does a few more rubs until she's done. Non pops out of bed and stretches out her arms.

"Wooow~!" She squeals. "I feel 10 times lighter! Kazane-chan's massages always pay off!"

Miyata climbs on the bed and rests her head on her arms with a small smile. "I guess I'm up."

The shy girl once again gives her behind a few firm, good rubs. The Outfighter sighs with bliss at Kazane's pleasant touch for just a few minutes until she finishes. Miyata stands up, stretches out her arms and turns to smile at her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Aoba-san," she says. "You truly have the magic touch."

Kazane blushes and nods while smiling. Last but not least, Nozomi crawls on the bed, lying on her stomach and resting her head on her arms. Kazane once again massages the gymnast's behind and her back as well. Nozomi let's out a soft, blissful sigh and closes her eyes.

"Ya know, Kazane-chan?" She says. "Ever since all of us became girlfriends, I feel like we're one big happy family."

"Family?" The shy girl repeats.

"Yeah!" Non agrees. "I mean all of us were together for a few months anyways. So, it really feels like we're family."

Kazane blushes at this while continuing massaging her blue haired girlfriend. She never thought of all of them as family before, just three friends who stayed at the dorms together. But Nozomi mentioning all of them as one family makes her really warm inside. And it also makes her happy.

"I'm so glad...to have you say something like that, Nozomi," she says softly.

The gymnast giggles. "Hey, what are girlfriends for~!"

Kazane finishes up her massaging for about 5 minutes and Nozomi sits up and stretches out her arms happily.

"Oh, I feel much better now," she says. "Thanks a bunch, Kazane-chan."

"N-no problem..."

Nozomi rubs her chin in thought with a smile. "Now how shall we reward you with this? Hmmmm~?"

Miyata turns to her friend suspiciously. "You're not by any chance thinking of anything naughty, are you?"

"Hehe! No silly!" The gymnast says as she walks toward the shy girl and cups her cheeks. "I'm just simply going ta give her a kiss~!"

Kazane blushes furiously, but doesn't move a muscle. With a lyrical giggle, the gymnast leans in and kisses her passionately. The shy brunette then relaxes, wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck while returning the kiss. Nozomi deepens the kiss while gently pulling her shy girlfriend closer. Tongues soon caress each other while soft moans are heard from the two of them. Non could've sworn that she sees Miyata fuming with jealousy while watching their romantic moment.

As soon as both of them pull away, with a string of saliva connecting to both of their mouths, Nozomi smiles at her girlfriend with Kazane returning it, blushing. Miyata feels like she's going to explode from jealousy, so she stomps over and grabs Nozomi's shoulder to turn to face her.

"H-hey, Miyata-chan," she exclaims. "What's the big ide-"

Before she can finish, Miyata silences her by tipping her chin and tilting it back while planting her kips against hers. Nozomi's eyes widen in shock for a moment, but soon relaxes as her best friend pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. Non and Kazane watch in awe from this wonderful scene. After a few minutes of kissing, Miyata pulls away and caresses the bluenette's cheek.

"Y-you should know that I'm your best friend, right?" The Outfighter says, blushing while turning away. "S-so...I deserve to be kissed first from now on."

Nozomi giggles as she kisses her forehead. "Miyata-chan...silly, ya know I'll never forget about ya! Nor Non-chan or Kazane-chan. We're a team, remember? All of us are in this together. So don't worry, Miyata-chan! All of us, including me, are right there with you. We're one big family."

Miyata smiles and kisses her girlfriend. "You're right, Nozomi. I shouldn't get jealous over my own girlfriends."

Non jumps up and grabs Miyata's shoulders. "That's right! So, let's all kiss each other to prove to each other that we care for one another~!"

"Great idea, Non-chan!" Nozomi agrees. She turns toward Kazane, who is blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "Hey, hey, Kazane-chan. Come on, don't be shy~!"

The shy girl's pony tail wags as she slightly turns away. But she looks up and gives a small smile while nodding. The gymnast gently takes her shoulders and kisses her once again while Non goes over to kiss Miyata. Every kiss and every moan is heard throughout the dorm room with the four girls hugging each other and kissing like there is no tomorrow. Then, after pulling away, the girls switch off, with Nozomi kissing Non while Miyata kisses Kazane. The Outfighter is so into the kissing that they both fall onto the bed with Miyata on top of the shy girl. Kazane gasps softly and whines from the intense kiss Miyata is giving her. But she is happily enjoying it nevertheless.

As for Nozomi and Non, they are also on the bed, cuddling and kissing each other non-stop. The red head wraps her arms around the gymnast's waist and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss with Nozomi doing the same. Both girls are lost in their own world while the kissing continues.

Pretty soon, all the girls pull away and gaze at each other for what it seems like minutes. Then, Nozomi looks at her two girlfriends, Non and Miyata and wink while nodding. They approach the shy girl without warning and Nozomi is the first to give her tons of kisses, from the lips to her neck and cheek. Kazane moans softly, taking in all the pleasant touches the gymnast is giving her. Next, Non hugs the shy girl from behind and does the same Nozomi did, but with her large breasts pressing against her back. Then, after pulling away, Miyata wraps her arms around Kazane's neck while kissing her passionately with tongues caressing each other and moans are heard. The shy brunette enjoys every last bit girls' touch and kiss for the next 20 minutes until a,l of them are exhausted.

It is then that Nozomi happily hugs the shy girl with Non hugging from her left and then Miyata hugging from behind. All three of them have smiles on their faces, making the shy brunette blush heavily.

"We love you, Kazane-chan," the three girls say in unison.

Kazane's pony-tail wags at a very fast pace as the shy girl gives a small smile and blushes.

"I love y'all, too. Thank you...for being my girlfriends."


	2. No regrets

**Chapter 2**

 **No Regrets**

Nozomi, Miyata, Kazane and Non lie on the floor, hands intertwined with one another after their big love making session in the Girls' Locker room, with their swimsuits partly on and breasts exposed. Once everyone left the locker room, Nozomi and her three girlfriends decided to make love right here, though the gymnast insisted and Miyata was reluctant to do it. However, after a few kisses and gropes, the Outfighter soon enjoyed it and the rest of the girls made love for about a couple hours.

And now here they are, after releasing the final orgasm, lying on the floor with love juices scattered everywhere. Nozomi turns her head towards her group with a smile.

"H-hey, you guys okay?" She asks with a soft voice.

Miyata nods while turning towards her girlfriend. "I'm fine."

"I'm feeling okay," Non says.

"Same here," Kazane adds.

Nozomi faces the ceiling with a long sigh. "Dang, that was fun. All of us making love together like this."

"Though, someone might have heard us," Miyata says. "All of us were totally into it, you know?"

Non giggles. "Aw, don't worry about it. It's been like... couple hours and no one even bothered to check up on the locker room."

Kazane nods in agreement. "I enjoyed it while it lasted."

The gymnast gently squeezes Miyata's hand, her eyes still gazing at the ceiling. "You know, girls? Though it was our first time making love here, I have no regrets. All of us, my precious girlfriends, we did it together. We're a team, right?"

"Of course," Non says as she sits up a little, still gripping onto Kazane's hand. "You lead, we follow."

"Exactly," Kazane adds.

Miyata gives a small smile while scooting closer to her best friend. "Even though you come up with crazy ideas sometimes, I...have no regrets either." She leans in to give her a small kiss on the lips.

Non and Kazane nod as they share a kiss with each other as well. Though it's very brief for the four of them, none of them minded. As they all pull away, they gaze at each other, left and right.

Nozomi closes her eyes with a smile. "All of us...Room 309...have no regrets."

Miyata hugs her from her left. "Because..."

"We're a team!" Non chimes in, hugging Nozomi from behind.

"And that's all that matters," Kazane finishes, hugging her from her right.

Then, all three girls kiss Nozomi at the same time, with the gymnast's smile remaining on her face.


	3. Shamless Flirting

**Chapter 3**

 **Shameless Flirting**

Mio and Hanabi are walking in the halls when they suddenly notice a certain shy brunette alone, closing her locker and in her swimsuit. The Half-Brit immediately takes interest and starts to walk towards her, but the violet haired girl grabs her by the arm and shakes her head.

"Are you nuts!?" She says. "Didn't you know that she's already taken?"

"What do you mean?"

Hanabi sighs. "Nozomi-chan told us about the four of them going out (I don't know how it's even possible), so you should just leave them alone."

Mio just smiles and pets her. "I love you and you sure can be the voice of reason some times, but at times like this...I just can't help myself."

The violet haired girl lets out a second sigh. Even though the two are dating as well, Mio still insists on flirting with other girls. And both of them came out to Nozomi and the others after they revealed their four way relationship to them. Hanabi just wants to leave right now, but right now, it's like trying to drag a dog that won't listen while it's attracted to something.

"Mio, let's go..." But before she can finish, she notices that her blonde lover is already gone and approaching the shy girl. "Eeek! Mio, no!"

Kazane hears some footsteps coming toward her and turns around to see the Half-Brit smiling as she approaches her.

"Hey there, cutie," she says. "What's happening?"

The shy girl slightly turns away. "I...I was getting ready to leave," she says softly.

"Aw, that's too bad. Cause I wanted ask you something."

"Wh-what is it?"

Mio wraps and arm around the shy girl and pulls her closer with a wink. "How goes your relationship with your team? Did you do anything...you know...beyond that point?"

Kazane blushes and turns her head away. "Wh-what are you saying? We're just...kissing...that's all."

Mio chuckles as she slowly moves her other hand to playfully slap her breast. "I see. With a cutie like you, I can tell they can't resist cute puppies like yours." She then moves her hand towards her behind and gropes it a little and then playfully slapping it too. "Especially with a cute butt~"

"A...a butt can't be cute..." Kazane protests. "It's a butt."

"To me it is~" Mio says as she gropes it once more. "You're training for Keijo now. Keep those puppies and your cute butt nice and strong, okay~?" She then gives her a peck on the cheek, making the shy girl blush like crazy.

"Mio, this has gone TOO FAR!" Hanabi shouts from the corner of the lockers.

The blonde turns toward her lover while still holding the brunette in her arms. "Come on, Hanabi. I'm not going too far at all."

"I told you she's taken, so you shouldn't be doing that!"

Mio giggles as she turns back to the shy girl. "Don't mind her, cutie. I already know you're going out with Nozomi and the others. So, I assure you that I'm just here to have fun with you." She gently gropes Kazane's breast and then uses her other hand to grope and knead her butt. "Oh, yes! Nice and firm. I like~!"

"C-can you stop, please?" Kazane whines.

Mio giggles again. "Just one more little grope and then I'm finished." She does so and pulls away. "There. I feel much better now."

Hanabi turns away with an annoyed look on her face. "G-good for you..."

Just then, a voice comes from their left. "Kazane-chan, are ya in there?"

The three girls turn to see Nozomi approaching them. Kazane immediately runs and plunges herself onto the gymnast's chest.

"Nozomi! I'm so glad you're here!" The shy girl cries. "Kusakai-san was...she was..."

Nozomi strokes her hair to calm her down and looks up at the blonde. "What did you do to her?"

Mio shrugs. "All I did was have a little fun with her. What's the worry about?"

Non and Miyata also appear as Hanabi explains what happened. Nozomi looks down at the shaking brunette and gently pulls her away to look her in the eye.

"I'm here now, Kazane-chan," she says softly. "Ya don't have to worry about bein' alone anymore."

"We shouldn't have left her in there when class ended," Miyata says.

"But she told us that she'll catch up with us later," Non says. "But Nozomin was really worried about her, so she went to check up on her."

Mio smiles as she puts her hands on her hips. "Well, you girls are very lucky to have each other. I'm proud of you."

Nozomi smiles as she gives a nervous laugh. "Thanks for the support, but next time...please flirt with your own girlfriend. She's all you have, ya know?"

"That's what I've been telling her," Hanabi says as she links arms with the blonde. "It's time to go, Mio. We've done enough."

"Sure," Mio says as she turns to Nozomi. "Take care of that cutie's butt and little puppies for me~!" She blows her a kiss with a wink and then leaves.

Miyata sighs heavily. "Seriously, that girl..."

"What a shameless flirt," Non adds.

The gymnast looks down at Kazane, who still has her arms wrapped around her, not wanting to let go. "I know. We all know how she is, but she really scared Kazane-chan. She meant no harm, yes, but still..." She gently kisses the brunette on the forehead. "No one, I mean no one, shall harm any of my girlfriends. Because if they do, they're going to pay."

Kazane looks up at Nozomi. "Thank you...Nozomi."

The bluenette kisses her on the lips and pulls away smiling. "I...no...we would do anything to protect you."

"Because we're a team," Non adds, hugging Kazane from behind.

"And no one gets left behind," Miyata finishes, hugging her from her left.

The shy girl blushes and gives a small smile. "Thank you...everyone..."

* * *

 **A/N: As you all know, Mio is known to flirt with other girls, so why not write about it? Sorry if this is a bit lame, but that's all I can think of. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~**


	4. A Loved One's Beautiful Hair

**Chapter 4**

 **A Loved One's Beautiful Hair**

Kazane can't get enough of Nozomi's beautiful blue hair. The dark blue soft, silky tresses that goes down to her waist, like a waterfall. Even at bedtime, Kaxane can't help but gaze at that beautiful hair when it's down, though she tries to hide her gaze by reading her favorite magazine. However, the gymnast knows very well that the shy girl likes to gaze at her hair, especially at bedtime.

Like right now, while Nozomi is combing her hair, Kazane peeks behind her magazine to stare at her beautiful long tresses. She wishes to touch them as much as she wants to. To feel those locks slide off her fingers and play with them a bit and even use her fingers as a comb. She can definitely picture that in her head.

"Kazane-chan?" Nozomi calls.

The brunette is still in her own little world, having her little fantasy in her head about touching Nozomi's hair and such.

"Helloooooo, Kazane-chaaan?" Nozomi calls again as she waves her hand in front of her face to get her attention. She gently pushes the magazine down with her finger and peers closer to the shy girl. "Kazane-chan!"

Kazane jumps at the gymnast's voice and looks up at her. "O-oh! I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Nozomi asks. "Ya kinda looked like you were starin' into space."

"N-no, I wasn't," The brunette protests as she looks away while hiding her blush with her magazine. "I was just reading, that's all."

Non giggles as she points her finger while singing, "Liar, liar! Pants on fire~!"

"You've been staring at Nozomi for quite a while," Miyata says. "Is there something attractive about her that you like?"

Kazane blushes furiously, still not making eye contact with her three girlfriends. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..."

Nozomi leans closer, giving her cheeky grin. "Aw, come on, Kazane-chan! Don't be shy~! You can tell your girlfriend, Nozomin, right here! Non nor Miyata won't get mad."

Miyata sweat drops. "What are you saying...?"

Kazane's pony-tail wags at a very fast pace as the shy girl slowly looks up at the gymnast. Her pony-tail then points directly at Nozomi's hair as Kazane's eyes look away in embarrassment. The gymnast immediately understands what the shy girl is trying to say.

"That's it!" She exclaims, snapping her fingers. "She's attracted to my hair!"

"Your hair?" Miyata questions. "I don't recall you doing anything special with it."

Kazane's pony-tail wags again with the shy girl still not making eye contact. Nozomi nods in understanding.

"I get what she's trying to say," she says as she takes a few locks and lets them slide off her fingers. "She's been staring at my hair recently, even before bedtime. Like this one time, I kinda caught her gazing at my hair while I was combing it, but I didn't say anything because I thought it was so cute~!"

Kazane's pony-tail wags again as she nods as well.

"See? Told ya~!" Nozomi giggles.

Non brightens and hops off the bed. "Ohhhh, I got it now!" She lets her hair down and trots over towards Kazane's bed and plops down next to her. "Hey, hey! What do you think of my hair, hm? Go on, you can touch it. Don't be shy." She winks at the shy girl.

Kazane blushes as she raises her hand slowly and softly traces her fingers through her soft red locks. "It's...so soft..." Kazane says, quietly.

Nozomi turns to her best friend. "Miyata-chan's hair may not be much, but hey. It's still good on her, right?"

"I-I suppose..." The Outfighter says, blushing.

The gymnast turns back to the shy girl. "So, Kazane-chan~! You have permission to touch my hair!"

"Eh!?" The brunette gasps while blushing like crazy.

Nozomi giggles as she walks over towards her bed and sits next to her. Their bodies are so close that their shoulders almost touch. The gymnast gently takes Kazane's wrist and slowly guides it towards her hair.

"Don't be shy, Kazane-chan," Nozomi purrs. "It's all nice and silky smooth, you see?"

"O-oh..." The shy girl couldn't say anything due to her being overjoyed at finally touching her hair. She takes a bunch of locks and let them slide from her fingers. The feeling of her soft tresses makes her feel happy.

"Well? How does it feel?" Nozomi asks.

"It feels...amazing," Kazane answers softly. She takes her locks again and takes a whiff. "And they smell nice, too."

"Hehe! I guess buying that shampoo really paid off~!"

The rest of the girls laugh. Non jumps in and takes a whiff as well.

"You're right, Aoba-san!" The red head says. "It really does smell nice~!"

Miyata walks over behind her best friend and uses her fingers as a comb while gently tracing the locks.

"No wonder your hair is so soft," she says.

"Told ya~!" Nozomi giggles.

When it's time for bed, they crawl into their own beds, but Nozomi invites Kazane over to sleep with her, making the shy girl jump for joy inside. Once the two are comfortable, Nozomi turns off the lights and turns her back toward Kazane. This signals the shy girl to snuggle close towards the gymnast's soft tresses, so she buries her face on it while hugging her from behind. Nozomi smiles.

"You alright, Kazane-chan?"

The shy girl takes one last whiff of her hair before sighing with bliss. "Yes, Nozomi. I feel a lot better. Thank you."


	5. Pocky Game

**Chapter 5**

 **Pocky Game**

"Hey, girls!" Nozomi says as she enters the door to their dorm room.

"Hey!" Non says, turning around. "What took you so long?"

The gymnast holds out a rectangular box. "I bought these from the convenience store that's just down the road."

"Pocky?" Miyata says, turning her attention towards her best friend and lover.

"Mm-hmm~!" Nozomi replies. "By the way, I heard that they made up this game involving these delicious pocky."

Kazane's pony-tail wags once upon hearing that.

"Oh, yeah, buuuut...how does it go again?" Non questions, rubbing her chin.

The pony-tail wags three times.

Miyata face palms herself. "You girls seriously don't know the Pocky Game?"

"Of course we do!" Nozomi denies as she takes one pocky. "You put it in your mouth right? And other person bites the other side and the two will inch closer until their lips connect. The person who breaks the kiss first loses."

Kazane's pony-tail now sways from side to side. The shy brunette looks up from her magazine and notices Nozomi and Non playing the Pocky Game. The two begin eating the pocky, inching closer and closer until Non is the first to break it before their lips even touch.

"Oh, no! I lost!" Non whines.

Nozomi giggles. "It's alright. Maybe you were rushing a bit."

"I...was kinda nervous, so that's why..."

Miyata steps in and takes another pocky. "My turn. I'll show you all how it's done."

"Bring it on~!" Nozomi challenges.

Nozomi and Miyata immediately begin the game as both of thrm bite on each side of the stick. They inch closer as they go, however, Miyata breaks the kiss when they are just a centimeter away from connecting lips.

"Ah, I was so close!" The Outfighter cries.

"You were getting a bit tense there, Miyata-chan," Nozomi says while sweat dropping. She then turns to Kazane. "Hey, do you want to play, Kazane-chan?"

The shy girl blushes as she turns away with her pony-tail wagging. The gymnast giggles.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She takes another pocky stick and offers it to her shy girlfriend. "Here! You do the honors~!"

Kazane nods as she bites on one end of the stick and Nozomi bites the other. The two start chewing as they move closer and closer. Non and Miyata watch in awe in how well the two are doing. About a minute passes and Nozomi and Kazane have successfully connected lips. The shy girl blushes deeply from this and wants more. So, she wraps her arms around the bluenette's neck and kisses her passionately with Nozomi immediately returning it. After pulling away, the two gaze at each other lovingly while Non and Miyata applaud.

"You win, Kazane-chan," Nozomi whispers. "Congratulations."

The brunette kisses her again. "Thank you. I love you."


	6. I Can Fix That

**Chapter 6**

 **I Can Fix That**

Room 309, the room that once was filled with failures. Now, the four girls, Nozomi, Miyata, Kazane and Non proved themselves to the top team. Best of all, they are all lovers. Each of them loves one another not only because of their hardworking effort, but also because they support each other and are by each other's side at all times.

Kazane loves her three friends the most, especially Nozomi.

Each and every day, they are right there for her whenever she needs them. This makes her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Like right now, when she's struggling with putting on her swimsuit. She hears a snap from her left strap and is shocked to see that her swimsuit ripped. However, a soft-spoken voice relaxes her a bit.

"I can fix that," Miyata says.

Digging into her bag, the Outfighter pulls out a small sewing kit and sews the strap back on with ease. Kazane never knew that Miyata could sew that well, but she's very thankful for that. She's also relieved that Miyata was right there when her wardrobe malfunction happened. If it were other girls, they probably wouldn't bother to fix it. She is very glad to have a kind girlfriend like Miyata. The Outfighter fixes the swimsuit and gently kisses her in the cheek.

"Be more careful next time, okay?" She says softly.

Kazane blushes and nods while being mesmerized by Miyata's gentle smile. That soft and pure smile that makes her heart beat a million miles an hour. She loves Miyata as much as the other girls.

Day after day, the shy girl can't help but think about her love for her three girlfriends. And in her eyes, that strong love for her friends makes them a stronger team, helping each other out and supporting each other at all times.

At the dorms one night, Kazane is reading her favorite magazine when she turns a page and accidentally drops it, causing half of the paper to rip. She was reading a very good article about one Keijo player and now, it's ruined. However, a roll of clear tape is offered to her and a happy, cheerful redhead greets her.

Usually, Kazane would scold her to not try to fix something that's already ruined, but now, she doesn't have a problem. It might not be so bad. A couple strips of tape later, and the page is fixed. Kazane is very thankful for that. The countryside girl may be clumsy, but when it comes to her friends being in trouble, she's right there to help out, and that's what Kazane loves about her. Non waves with a wink and a smile and then kisses her on the cheek. She then goes back to whatever she's doing. The shy girl will never forget her kindness.

Sometimes, whenever the three girls are not around, Kazane isn't really treated respectfully by the other girls who heard about them going out. Because of her shy nature, she is very vulnerable to some tough girls who think that their four way relationship is nonsense and not possible. Recently, she was treated that way by a couple of girls who have a crush on Nozomi. After being told off and shot with terrible name-calling, Kazane feels like crying right now and runs off, unable to take the verbal barrage anymore.

She runs to her dorm room, wanting to be left alone for a while, but the thought of the girls making fun of her makes her cry even more and wonder if her relationship is really a joke. However, a certain leader doesn't think so. A hand gently takes her cheek by surprise and wipes her tears with her thumb.

"I can fix that," Nozomi whispers.

That soft, tender voice of hers is music to Kazane's ears. Just when all hope is lost, Nozomi is there to comfort her.

The shy girl sheds more tears as Nozomi gently kisses her on the lips to calm her down. Kazane immediately returns the kiss while wrapping her arms around her neck tightly as the kissing continues. She now begins to realize that her relationship with her three friends is okay. Nozomi is teaching her that right now. She doesn't care at all about what the other girls think and realizes that she should just ignore them.

"We love you, Kazane-chan."

The shy girl gazes into the gymnast's eyes, unaware that her other two girlfriends are coming from behind her. Non hugs her from her right while Miyata hugs her from her left. Both of them kiss her cheeks, making Kazane blush furiously. She then looks back and forth at her three girlfriends, seeing smiles on all of their faces. Kazane is very grateful that they are there for her at times like these. She loves all of them very much and nothing shall ever change that. A new batch of tears appear in her eyes, but happy tears. Because she loves them.

One by one, the shy girl kisses her girlfriends on the lips briefly. Pulling away, she smiles a happy smile.

"Thank you...my precious girlfriends."


	7. Love in the Shower

**Chapter 7**

 **Love in the Shower**

Kazane steps into the bathroom at her dorm room. Closing the door behind her, she hangs the towel on the rod and steps into the shower. She closes the curtains and turns on the shower. Warm water pours on her body, making her relax a bit. She closes her eyes with a smile on her face and brushes her hair with her fingers and steam soon appears around her. It was a long, hard day of Keijo training, but it was worth it. She can now relax with a nice warm shower like always.

However, she hears the door open for some reason. Before she has a chance to react, she feels arms wrap around her, making her blush furiously.

"N-Nozomi!?" The shy girl squeaks.

The gymnast just smiles as she leans in close, whispering, "I'm sorry, Kazane-chan. But...I just couldn't resist and decided to join you."

"P-pervert..." Kazane says, quietly.

Nozomi giggles as she kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. "Yes, I am. All of us are perverts after all."

"All of us?" The shy girl repeats.

At that moment, Non and Sayaka walk in the shower, too, with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry," the short haired girl says. "We won't do anything without your permission."

"We thought Kazane-chan would be lonely, so Nozomin insisted on us joining you~!" Non says.

Kazane blushes as she hangs her head down, trying to hide it. "I-isn't this ridiculous? All of us won't fit in here..."

Nozomi just smiles as she gently turns the shy girl towards her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "We won't mind. As long as we're together, that's all that matters."

Sayaka hugs Kazane from her left, nodding in agreement. "We can stick as close to each other as possible."

"That way," Non says as she hugs Kazane from her right. "All of us can fit in here~!"

The shy girl looks at her three girlfriends. She can tell that they meant what they said and those gentle smiles on their faces are proof of that.

"O-okay..." she says, softly. "I, um, trust all of you. After all...we're lovers." She turns towards Nozomi when she says the last part.

The gymnast tips her chin and kisses her on the lips briefly and pulls away. "Exactly. We all love you, Kazane-chan. We're a team, so we stick together no matter what."

Sayaka and Non kiss her on both cheeks, making the shy girl blush heavily. Kazane nods as well, smiling and wrapping her arms around Nozomi's neck. She returns the favor by kissing the gymnast on the lips, but lasting longer than Nozomi's up to the point where the two moan a little before pulling away. The steam is now up past their waists and almost covering their breasts. She then does the same with Sayaka and Non with the two enjoying her gentle, passionate kissing. After she finishes her last kiss with Non, the four of them stay in the shower for a bit longer, just hugging one another. Kazane is happy that she gets to enjoy her shower with her three girlfriends.

After about 20 minutes, all of them get out and get dressed in their usual night clothing. They stay up for a bit, chatting up a storm and such until it's time for bed. Kazane looks over at Nozomi, who climbs into bed and pulling in the covers. The gymnast takes notice and immediately sits up.

"Wanna join, Kazane-chan?" She offers.

The shy girl blushes heavily again and nods. The lights turn off after she climbs in bed next to the gymnast. Nozomi wraps an arm around the brunette, making Kazane scoot a bit closer to her.

"Are you okay?" The bluenette asks, taking notice of the shy girl's silence. "I'm sorry if we suddenly barged in and..."

"N-no, it's okay..." Kazane replies softly as she rests her head on her girlfriend's chest and gripping onto her shirt. "It was...lovely. I loved it..."

Nozomi smiles as she leans in and kisses her forehead. "I'm glad, Kazane-chan. I love you."

"I love you, too...Nozomi."


	8. Star Gazing

**Chapter 8**

 **Star Gazing**

In the clear night sky, where the stars are visible and crickets are chirping, Nozomi gazes at the full moon with her 3 girlfriends holding hands with one another while in a circle. They are lying on the circular platform in the middle of the pool. The soft sound of the water is the only thing they could hear over the sounds of crickets chirping.

"Haaaah," Nozomi sighs with bliss. "What a great time to spend the night here~"

"Ahhhh, perfect~" Non says.

"Feels like heaven," Kazane adds.

Sayaka turns her head towards Nozomi. "You do realize that we just borrowed, no, TOOK this platform. I mean, we could be in trouble, you know?"

"Don't worry, Miyata~" Nozomi assures her. "It's late at night. I promise we'll put it back to the way it was."

"You'd better..." Sayaka gives her a skeptical look before gazing back up at the stars.

All of them don't say a word for the next 5 minutes. Nozomi and the others are in their one-piece swimsuits while gazing up at the stars because the gymnast insisted. Sayaka was against it, but she did it anyways.

"Hey..." Non says, turning towards the group. "It's been about a week since the East-West war ended."

"Oh, wow!" Nozomi says. "I still remember it like it was yesterday."

"Same here," Sayaka says.

"But Nozomi won the competition..." Kazane says. "For our team and herself." She turns to the group with a small smile.

Nozomi looks at her girlfriends with a bashful look on her face. "Heh, heh~! It's not just me, girls! You did awesome, too! You should give yourselves credit, too!"

Kazane blushes and looks back up at the sky. "Thank you...Nozomi..."

Non stretches out her legs a little. "Mmmm~! It feels great to rest here!"

"Don't move," Sayaka warns. "Apparently, what Nozomi picked out is an older platform, so it's a little light, meaning it may not hold out weight much longer if we move about too much."

Nozomi quickly sits up. "Really!? I had no idea."

"Whoa! Careful!" Sayaka cries.

Nozomi chuckles nervously. "What's the worry about? It's just the pool. Not lava."

"Yes, but we're talking about the platform. If either one of us moves...Non, what do you think you're doing!?" She can feel the red head clong onto her for dear life.

"We're gonna sink!" Non cries.

"I told you not to move around so much!" Sayaka scolds.

Nozomi and Kazane move toward the spot to balance the platform perfectly. The wiggling slows down until it stops. All four of them sigh in relief...for the moment.

"Shoo!" Non shouts as she tries to swat a mosquito. "Shoo, go away...WAH!"

"Non!" Sayaka cries as she tries to rescue her girlfriend, but both of them lose their balance and fall into the pool.

The platform is moving around so much that it has caused it to almost flip over and knock off Nozomi and Kazane at the same time.

Kazane shuts her eyes tightly for a bit, but opens them slowly to find herself gazing at Nozomi. Her white ribbon is gone for some reason, making her long dark blue tresses spread out a little. The shy brunette is so mesmerized by it that she is almost unaware of Nozomi leaning in and kissing her. Kazane's eyes widen a bit, but soon relaxes and returns the kiss.

About 10 feet from Nozomi and Kazane, Non and Sayaka are also finding themselves sharing a romantic moment of their own. Both of them are kissing underwater as well without them thinking. They just went ahead and did it, acting like this whole incident never happened.

It is then that the girls really need to get some air, so they swim up to the surface and try to catch their breath.

They look over at the old platform and are relieved to see it still in one piece. Sayaka looks at her group.

"Should we put it back now?" She asks.

The other girls nod and shrug with, "Yeah." And "Sure, why not?"

So the four of them work together to get the large platform off the pool and back to where it belongs. For the girls of Room 309, they know in their hearts that it was worth going out and gaze up at the stars...together as a group.


	9. Mio Strikes Again

**Chapter 9**

 **Mio Strikes Back**

 **A/N: Soooooo sorry for the super late update. Been busy with other stories and such, but here I am again~! Enjoy~!**

Another day, another exhausting day here at the academy. Nozomi and her girlfriends just got finished training for the day and are at the locker room changing from their swimsuits to their uniforms.

"What a day!" Nozomi says, sighing heavily. "I feel like taking a nap right now!"

"Dinner time is coming soon though," Sayaka says. "You don't want to miss that, right?"

"Oh, right, right~!" the dark bluenette says as she hangs her swimsuit. "Gosh, it's been so long since we trained here. Meeting Kasumi-chan and the others, I mean."

"Come to think of it, her friends were strange people," Non says, putting a finger up to her chin.

"Yeah, they were," Nozomi says. "But, they were nice anyways. I like them."

Kazane just smiles as she opens her locker. She starts to take her uniform when she gets hugged by Nozomi.

"Surprise, Kazane-chan~!"

"Eh!? N-Nozomi…." the shy girl stutters. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm hugging you~" the dark bluenette says. "Is there a problem?"

"Er….well….ummmm…" Honestly, Kazane doesn't know what to say at this point.

"Ehehehe~! Hugs for everybody!" Non joins in the hugging from behind.

"Guess I'll join in too," Sayaka says, hugging Kazane from the right.

The shy girl looks back and forth at her girlfriends and smiles while blushing. She can't help but return the embrace. After some tough training, it's nice to have a hug just to relax herself. Closing her eyes and sighing with bliss, she enjoys the hugging until the others pull away.

"Welp, time to go~!" Nozomi says. "Hey, Kazane-chan, are you coming?"

"I will in a bit," the shy girl says. "I'm just…getting changed right now."

"You know you've been standing there without even changing ever since we got here," Non says. "Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing!" Kazane says, waving her hands back and forth and blushing.

Nozomi smirks as she takes a few steps close with her hands behind her back. "You were thinking of me and the rest of us, weren't you~?"

"Eh!? Wh-why would I do that? I mean, ummmmm…."

"Don't try to hide it, Kazane-chan! Your pony-tail is wagging like crazy right now~"

Kazane groans as Non pets her on the head with a nervous smile. Sayaka just sighs as she crosses her arms.

"We're going to be late. It's about 20 minutes until dinner time. Kazane, you better hurry up and change. We're going out."

"Are you sure we should just leave her here?" Nozomi asks.

"No one else is around," Sayaka says. "She'll get by."

Nozomi turns back to the shy girl, who just smiles in reassurance.

"D-don't worry, Nozomi," she says. "I'll be with you girls in a bit."

"Mmmm…okay," Nozomi says. "Let's go girls."

As soon as the three girls leave, Kazane turns back towards her locker, looking down at the floor. It's been about a month since they had a break from Keijo training, meaning they went on many dates, including meeting new people, including Kasumi and the others. Frankly, she liked them herself, but spending time with her girlfriends was the best time she had while on break. Sighing happily she starts to change out of her swimsuit when she hears footsteps from behind her.

"Well, hello….Kazane-chan~" a familiar voice says.

The shy girl swiftly turns to the blonde girl who approaches her with a smile on her face. "Wh-what…Kusakai!? What are you doing here!?"

"I was watching you in secret," Mio says as she leans closer, putting her hand against the lockers, pinning the shy girl in place. "I have to say…your girlfriends are pretty interesting to be with."

"They are," Kazane says. "They are wonderful to me."

"You are wonderful to me~" Mio coos as she takes her pony tail and lets it slip off her hand. "Your hair is wonderful and your body is just…so soft and smooth~" She traces her finger on her bare tummy toward her thighs, making the shy girl quiver.

"St-stop it…Kusakai…" Kazane whines. She tries to push her away, but Mio pins her against the lockers by grabbing her wrists.

"How about the two of us have a little fun together~?" the blonde says.

"No! Go find someone else to flirt with!"

"There is no one around~" Mio says. "It's just you and me~" She backs away and puts her hands behind her back while leaning forward, showing her large cleavage. "In fact, I know a way for you to stay put."

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean?"

Mio just giggles as she rocks back and forth, with her breasts jiggling back and forth from her swimsuit being a bit too small on her. Kazane finds herself immobilized by just staring at her breasts going back and forth. She cannot move her body at all nor speak.

 _Oh, no!_ Kazane thinks. _D-don't tell me she's using…_

Mio giggles as she approaches the shy girl, caressing her cheek. "I know Booby Hypnosis is forbidden in Keijo, but…I can use it in other ways~"

Kazane tries to move her body, but it feels like it's been frozen solid. She cannot move it willfully. The technique is a very powerful tool and no girl can resist such power. Once Mio has finished with her hypnosis, she wraps an arm around the shy girl, and tips her chin to her level.

"Now then," she coos. "Let the fun begin~"

She connects lips with hers. Kazane could do nothing at this point. She finds her body moving on its own, wrapping an arm around the blonde, pulling her close.

 _No! That's not what I want to do!_ Kazane thinks. _Help! Someone…_

Mio continues to smooch her, touching Kazane's body and such and having the time of her life. However, it's short lived when the doors burst open and Nozomi, Sayaka and Non are shocked to see what Mio is doing.

"Kusakai!?" Nozomi cries.

"Drat!" Mio mutters. "I was so close…."

She drops Kazane and Nozomi quickly runs over to catch her before she hits the floor. Sayaka and Non stomp over towards the blonde.

"What have you done to her!?" Sayaka shouts.

"N-nothing!" Mio lies.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Non says. "Tell us, or we'll make you tell you by force!"

Nozomi tries to shake Kazane and gently slaps her face a few times. "Kazane-chan…Kazane-chan, are you okay?"

Thankfully, the hypnosis wears off and she shakes her head roughly from the pain in her head. "Ohhhh…what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Nozomi asks.

"Well…Kusakai just suddenly walked in and then…" Kazane starts.

Sayaka realizes what's going on and pins the blonde towards the lockers. "You better tell us right now!"

"Alright, fine, fine," Mio says, shrugging. "I was just having a little fun with her, that's all."

"That's all?" Nozomi frowns. "Kazane-chan's head hurts for some reason. Are you SURE you didn't do anything else?"

Mio sweat drops as the girls just stare daggers at her. Mio has no choice. "Fine. I used my powerful technique on her."

"You mean, Booby Hypnosis?" Sayaka asks.

Nozomi grits her teeth in anger as she hugs the shy girl tightly. "How dare you use that on her!? You think you can just get love by using that? That's so wrong!"

"That's right!" Non agrees. "You cannot force someone to fall in love!"

"You're a coward!" Sayaka jumps in.

Mio has nothing to say as the judo player just shoves her away and walks over towards the shy girl along with Non.

"You leave Kazane alone!" Sayaka says. "You hear me!?"

Mio just shrugs. "Alright fine. Kazane-chan is your girlfriend after all. I had my fun until you three came." She turns to the shy girl and blows her a kiss. "Toodles, dearie~" With that, the blonde exits the room.

Nozomi and the other turn toward the shy girl.

"Girls," Kazane says, looking back and forth at her girlfriends.

"We were worried about you," Nozomi says. "You were taking a bit longer than we expected, so we came to check up on you when we heard Kusakai."

"You shouldn't let that woman flirt with you ever again," Sayaka says. "She's a nice girl, but she can be pretty dangerous, too."

"We're glad we came when we did," Non adds.

Kazane smiles at them. "Thank you, girls….for saving me."

Nozomi smiles back and embraces the shy girl. "That's what we're here for. We're a team. We stick together."

Non joins in the hugging from the right. "That's right. We shall never leave anyone behind."

"We'll never leave you ever again," Sayaka adds as she hugs the shy girl from her left.

Kazane returns the embrace, closing her eyes with a smile. "I love you all. Thanks again."


End file.
